U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,941 covers certain renin-inhibitory peptides of the formula ##STR1##
European Application No. 85308759 covers certain renin-inhibitory dipeptides of the formula ##STR2## wherein m is 0 or 1 and R.sup.1 -R.sup.5 are a variety of organic groups
The present invention concerns novel proline-containing peptides which inhibit renin. The present invention is also concered with pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel peptides, methods of treating renin-associated hypertension and of treating hyperaldosteronism, and methods for preparing the novel peptides.